Les Misérables (musical alternate end) part 2
by davidzombieblastergouck
Summary: We see the next installment of what life might have been like for Javert if he had not died, in this story Javert saves a child and a part of himself


Javerts journey (this contains original lyrics to songs but these will be sung to existing tunes of songs featured in les miserables, the tune of the song shall appear before the song the under the use of "*" this shall identifies the tune of the song) It was the day after the incident on the bridge, Javert had let Valjean go he still didn't fully realize why Valjean had saved him or why he had let him go all he knew was the promise he had made before him to return back to where he had come from and see what kind of people that where there, Javert reached the barricade where the bodies lay from the skirmish and looked on all of them with guilt and regret especially on the poor small child who was blameless in this world as he looked on the boy he was reminded of the medal he had one for bravery and devotion to the laws of the king he took his beloved medal which had long since been a source of pride for him he then gave the medal to the boy and pinned it on his chest *the following song is sung to the tune of "Javert's intervention" about half speed though this is sung more gently like a lullaby rather than a hate filled moment* the scent blood in the air was it in justice or hate why did this happen ,is to late (Javert cradles the boy in his arms and looks to the dark skies) lord, let him live (he kisses the boy on the head) listen to Javert! M'sieur, the fates are not on your side But please let this young live (he looks at the skies again and at the north star that seems to be shining more than usual) God what have i done! Javert then holds his head to the boy's chest whilst a tear comes form his eyes and touches Gavroche's shirt "i am sorry" said javert, he then felt and heard something at the same time the boy was still alive he garbed the boy and cradled him in his arms and ran as fast he could whilst singing to himself. *this is sung to Valjeans Soliloquy at the same speed during this song javert runs through the streets of pairs* is there nothing remains but the cry of my hate? There cries in the dark that nobody hears, Here where I stand at the turning of my years If there's another way to go (at this point Gavroche grasp's Javerts Hand) I missed it twenty long years ago My life was a war that could never be won i took that uniform and murdered Philippe Javert i thought the world was cast in shadow and dead (he bust's into an officers barracks and call for the doctor) now sleep child safe in this bed (He lays gavroche gently onto one of the beds an stay's holding his hand) The Doctor approaches the bed and removes the boy's shirt and see's the wound in his chest "i dont know how but the bullet has managed to miss every vital organ in his body we might be able to save him but the bullet inside him will be the least of his problems he may die from infection from his wound but i shall do my best, you may take you'r leave inspector"said the doctor, "no i will not leave this child he will live in my keeping", "very well" said the day's past the doctor had managed not to damage Garvoche any further by removing the bullet from him,ass he had said though Garvorche's real enemy was infection he still had not woken up since his time on the barricade ,the doctor approached Javert who had little sleep over the last four days and true to his word had not left the boy's side or his hand ,"M'sieur i am sorry but if he does not wake soon the fever will kill him he needs to eat proper food and soon , if you haven't already pray for the boy, i am sorry inspector" remarked the doctor and touched Javert on the shoulder and placed his head in the boys hand and cried and sang to him *this is sung to bring him home same speed, same style) God on high Hear my prayer In my need You have always been there He is young He's afraid Let him rest Heaven blessed. Bring him home Bring him home Bring him home. He's like the son I might have known If God had granted me a son. The summers die One by one How soon they fly On and on And I am old And will be gone. Bring him peace Bring him joy He is young He is only a boy You can take You can give Let him be Let him live If I die, let me die Let him live Bring him home Bring him home Bring him home. "no need to worry M'sieur i'm tougher than i seem, it will take more than this to finish me" said Garvorche , Javert flung his arms around him in joy. 


End file.
